


home

by haechance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Hitman AU, M/M, Minor Degradation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, as usual, donghyuck is rich, its smut yo, johnny has a big dick, mark is in love, safewords are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechance/pseuds/haechance
Summary: Johnny and Mark claim their reward for a job well done.





	home

Johnny and Mark made a deadly pair. With Mark’s quick wits and unbeatable aim, and Johnny’s brute strength, there was no job they couldn’t do. Their jobs, of course, involved killing people. Corrupt politicians. Gang leaders who stepped out of line one too many times. Vermin who couldn’t pay their debts on time. Whoever Donghyuck wanted dead, the police would only find weeks later. Or sometimes, never at all. The two weren’t doing this for free, of course, but Donghyuck paid them in more ways than one.

Mark leaned back in the elevator to Donghyuck’s penthouse, tapping on his jean-clad thigh impatiently. They really should have spent more time cleaning up after their last hit, but the second they got Donghyuck’s message, they hit the road back, roaring way over the speed limit on Johnny’s stolen motorbike. They didn’t want their meal to get cold.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck turned slowly in his full-length mirror, letting the red, sheer chiffon and fur of his robe fall around him. Dressing like a rich widow was something of a guilty pleasure of .his, gliding over the pristine floors of his flat, mulling over his imaginary husband who died of “mysterious causes.'' Of course, all of Donghyuck’s money was his own, thank you very much. Even if he wasn’t willing to tell you how he made it. He didn’t flinch when three hard knocks sounded against his front door, instead floating towards it and pulling it open by its brass doorknob, not needing to look through the peephole.

“Well hello,” He purred. Johnny and Mark’s stares were a mix of predatory and in awe, searing over Donghyuck’s body, catching glimpses of caramel skin under the red fabric, his robe tied with a ribbon like a present for them to unwrap. Mark made the first move, kicking off his trainers and throwing himself into a heated kiss with Donghyuck, the two stumbling back into the flat. Johnny rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm, taking his time to unlace his boots. Oh, to be young and energetic. 

Meanwhile, Mark had Donghyuck against the wall, chewing on each other’s lips and tugging at their clothes. Mark frantically pulled at the ribbon around Donghyuck’s waist, letting his robe fall open. He pressed bruises into Donghyuck’s now bare hips as his mouth slid down to nibble on his neck, Donghyuck letting out breathy moans all the while. Seeing Johnny begin to saunter over, Donghyuck reluctantly pried Mark off him, gasping as he took one last bite at his collarbone. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, yeah?”

Barreling into the bedroom, Mark slammed Donghyuck onto the bed, before jumping in on top of him. He continued his assault on Donghyuck’s neck, loving the little red bruises blossoming all over his skin.

“Alright, Mark, you’ve had your fun,” Johnny laughed, pushing him over like he weighed feathers. Mark huffed, sitting aside obediently. Johnny shuffled forwards on the bed, delicately slipping Donghyuck’s robe off his shoulders. 

“How do you want us?” Johnny breathed into Donghyuck’s ear.

“I’m supposed to be your reward. You’re in control this time,” Donghyuck sighed, sitting up to unbutton Johnny’s shirt.

“Red is stop, yellow is slow down. Other than that? You can do anything you want.”

“Anything?” Johnny’s eyes darkened, a hand sliding up Donghyuck’s chest to cradle his throat.

“Anything.”

In a flash, Johnny had Donghyuck pinned back down, his large hand easily wrapping around his throat, just tight enough for Donghyuck to feel the thrill tingling through his body.

“Whaddaya say, Mark? What should we do with this slut?” Johnny asked, looking towards Mark nonchalantly. Mark hummed in consideration, before slowly moving towards Donghyuck like a lion to its prey, taking in his shivering form.

“I want to make him cry.”

“Let’s get to it then.”

The two positioned themselves without a word, knowing exactly where to go. While Mark took his spot devouring Donghyuck’s lips, Johnny busied himself with finding a bottle of lube in the bedside cabinet. It was noticeably lighter in his hand as he snapped it open, drizzling the cold liquid over his fingers. With feather-light touches, he stroked down Donghyuck’s leaking dick, watching him jump at the contact, before trailing down to his puckered hole. Without warning, he pushed his middle finger in, revelling in Donghyuck’s high pitched whine. 

“God, you’re so loose. Have you been letting other people fuck you? Were you too much of a desperate slut to wait for us?”

“Mm- I fingered myself this morning,” Donghyuck mumbled between Mark’s kisses, earning a light slap on his thigh. Adding another finger, Johnny aimed straight for his prostate, grinding into it mercilessly. Donghyuck sobbed, gripping the sheets for dear life. Johnny didn’t let up. He slid in a third finger and continued his assault on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Donghyuck was shaking, mind starting to blank from the pleasure.

“Johnny, please, wanna cum,” He whimpered.

“He hasn’t even fucked you yet. You’d cum with anything up your ass, wouldn’t you? We could shove a gun in you and you’d like it,” Mark hissed, biting at his ear. Just the thought of it made Donghyuck shudder as he reached for Mark’s hand, trembling with sensitivity.

“Ah- Please, Johnny, I’m so close,  _ pleasepleaseplease-” _

“Go ahead, babe.”

With a wail, Donghyuck came, his little dick spurting white over his stomach. Johnny kept going through his aftershocks, until he hiccuped and tears began spilling down his face, whining all the way through. Luckily, there were no neighbors to hear him. His moans were Mark’s and Johnny’s only. When his thighs tried to snap closed, Johnny easily pushed them back open, leaving a hand to hold down the bruising skin.

“You can cum whenever you want, but we’re not stopping ‘till we’re done.”

Donghyuck’s whole body jerked as Johnny pressed his fingers straight into his abused prostate one last time. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, letting them drag along Donghyuck’s walls. Donghyuck fell against the bed, chest heaving and eyes blurry with tears.

“I’ll take his mouth. Maybe that’ll shut him up,” Mark said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. He sat up, maneuvering Donghyuck onto his front. He loved the way Donghyuck’s lips looked stretched around his cock, and how his eyes scrunched closed as he came undone. How they’d slowly open afterwards, vacant and trusting. The powerful, feared, Lee Donghyuck, turned into nothing but a toy for them to use and fuck. Mark pulled him up by his hair and pulled his cock out from his jeans, letting it slap him in the face. Donghyuck whimpered and chased after it, a line of Mark’s precum streaked across his cheek.

“So pretty,” Mark hummed. Donghyuck’s mouth dropped open as Mark fed his cock to him. He gave Donghyuck a few moments to adjust to the weight on his tongue, before pushing all the way in. Donghyuck stared up at him obediently, the gag reflex having been fucked out of him. A garbled moan signaled for Johnny to make his move. He felt large hands lifting his hips, stroking over the curves of his body in appreciation before landing a sharp slap to his ass, making him whine into Mark’s dick. Without warning, the slick head of Johnny’s cock breached his hole, pushing in to the hilt. Donghyuck rocked forwards from the impact, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. No matter how much he had been stretched, he was never ready for Johnny’s cock. It filled him so completely, punching out a space for itself in Donghyuck’s insides. He was impaled between the two cocks, letting himself be pushed between them. As Johnny began thrusting forwards, Mark tightened his grip in Donghyuck’s hair, rocking in and out slowly. Johnny’s movements were enough, each push of his hips driving Donghyuck back and forth on Mark’s dick. He sped up, pistoning into Donghyuck’s tight hole. Reaching a hand down, Johnny felt for his hardening dick.

“Little slut,” He grunted.

“You came just minutes ago, and you’re already hard. It doesn’t matter how many times you cum, as long as there’s something up your ass you’ll get hard, right? We could use you all day and you’d enjoy it.”

Donghyuck could only sob, knowing Johnny was right. His cries went straight to Mark’s dick. He slid a hand out of Donghyuck’s hair to brush a tear off his face.

“Our whore’s so pretty when he cries,” Mark mused.

“No one else gets to see this, right? No matter how desperate for cock you are. You’re ours, right? Our little cockslut.”

Donghyuck hummed, punctuated by each of Johnny’s thrusts, and nodded as fervently as he could. Mark pulled out of his mouth, a trail of spit dangling from Donghyuck to his cock as he gasped for air.

“Say it.”

“I-I’m your slut! Only yours, please-” 

Satisfied, Mark pushed back into his mouth. Donghyuck’s moans had quietened down, and Johnny frowned. He pushed down the small of his back just a little, shuffled around for a second, and slid his cock back in. The effect was instantaneous. Donghyuck yelped, now letting out a constant stream of moans as Johnny took up his brutal pace again. The new angle battered his already sensitive prostate.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum,” Mark sighed, every one of Donghyuck’s whimpers thrumming in his cock. The second Johnny’s hand touched Donghyuck’s dripping dick, he wailed, arms giving out. It only took a few more cruel strokes of Johnny’s hand over his dick for him to cum again, shaking and crying. 

“Oh fuck,” Mark breathed, finishing over Donghyuck’s face. He looked absolutely wrecked, Mark’s cum adding to the mess of sweat, tears, and spit dripping from him as his mouth hung open in ecstasy.

Johnny fucked him through his orgasm, his sobs now loud and unhindered. As Donghyuck began twitching in oversensitivity, Johnny held him down, forcing him to take his cock. 

“P-Please, too much, I can’t-”

Another hard thrust left him incoherent, keening into the sheets and trembling uncontrollably.

“You want me to cum inside you? Wanna be bred like the bitch you are?” Johnny growled, barely holding on himself. Donghyuck only whined.

“Use your words, baby.”   
“Please!” Donghyuck sobbed.

“Want it inside, need it-”

His words were enough to set Johnny off the edge. Donghyuck felt warmth flood his insides, his gasps quieting with the slowing of Johnny’s hips. Johnny rode out his orgasm, making sure to push his cum as deep as possible, before gently pulling out. Donghyuck collapsed, still sniffling softly. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Hyuck.”

After some fuss over a still-foggy Donghyuck’s bruises, and him wanting to wear both of their clothes, Donghyuck laid in bed in Mark’s sweater with Johnny’s arms around his waist. Mark thought they never looked more beautiful from the blue light of the bathroom before he switched it off and felt his way towards the bed. He gingerly shuffled in, not wanting to disturb an already sleeping Donghyuck. Now just centimeters away from him, Mark could see the soft details of Donghyuck’s face in the half-light of the city drifting in from the blinds.

In that moment, between the gentle fan of his eyelashes and the safety of his warmth, Mark knew.

Mark knew that the reward for every person he killed wasn’t money, sex, or a thrill.

It was a home.

And he would kill a thousand times more to keep it safe.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so that took like 3 months  
> and yes i had to get emo at the end because im LONELY and i needed to PROJECT  
> feedback makes me very happy!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc! drop me prompts uwu](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
